An eGo device relies on the eGo technology combining two wireless technologies and a secure element. The two wireless technologies are, for example, Body-Coupling Communication (a.k.a BCC) with a very short operational range allows to unambiguously select the device to connect with and the Ultra-Wide Band (UWB) with RTLS (Real Time Location Service)/basic distance measurement with a medium operational range allows a high-speed exchange for application data into a secure element. For using the eGo secure elements, a first step consist in securely pairing two eGo devices and bootstraping the UWB communication. A second step consists in starting an application via a fast and secure wireless point-to-point communication and monitoring the distance between the two devices to control an operational and secure application bubble. The eGo secure element can be a dedicated component or embedded in a System On Chip. The eGo secure element has a means to check the authenticity and the integrity of the eGo technology related subsystems integrated within the eGo device.
Security access codes are required as the eGo device is personalized at least with a user's credentials and access rights. Then for using such credentials and access rights, the user has a device comprising such eGo secure element or having same functions as the eGo secure element on his or her person, such as a watch or other wearable item containing a secure element. If authorized, the user when touching a secured door also equipped with the eGo technology has access via an Ultra Wide Band transmitter/receiver. Thanks to such eGo secure devices a user has just to touch a device to authenticate herself.
Nevertheless a problem may occur if a user purchases a new eGo device containing a blank eGo secure element and wants to clone it. Indeed he has no clue about the authenticity of said secure element wherever he purchased it. There is then a need for a method for cloning such secure elements from an initialized secure element in a trusted and secured way.